


Baked Goods Don't Have to Look Perfect to be Delicious

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Contains AoS Spoilers up to the end of Season 2, Deaf Clint Barton, Group Therapy, Happy Ending, M/M, Therapy, like if they're an Avenger character and not mentioned there, lots of cameos, they have a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BIRD Donuts and Other Goods is the best donut place on campus.  They've been around long enough that almost everyone has forgotten what BIRD stands for.  Owners Clint Barton and Sam Wilson have created a place that is enjoyed by the faculty and the students.  </p><p>Phil Coulson, Head of the History Department of Shield U, loves the food and the scenery. However, an injury has made it so that Phil hasn't been around BIRD all summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Goods Don't Have to Look Perfect to be Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> This is for megan_moonlight, who requested a Bakery!AU, where Clint and Sam works together and Phil or Clint hide something from the other because they think the other will tease them about it.
> 
> Spoilers for the end of Season 2 of Agents of SHIELD. More detailed notes about angst and potential warning in the end notes.
> 
> Beta'd by Stoneburn.

Phil glanced around the room. He almost wished he wasn't here, but overall he knew it was helping him to adjust to a new life. He glanced over at the newest addition to their group, his dark hair pulled back into a messy bun. Phil had seen him coming out of Andrew's office, before coming down the hall. He had the look of a soldier about him, probably fresh the battlefield, fresh from losing a limb.

The chairs for their group therapy were at least comfy. Phil had attended other group meetings where they sat in hard, uncomfortable chairs, but these one could relax in. Phil supposed that was exactly what Pepper wanted when they were in group, but then he knew that too many of them had served and now were dealing with the same thing that Phil was. He was lucky, he supposed, that the campus hosted a weekly meeting. Phil had learned some valuable information from some of the older members.

"Phil, anything you want to share?" Pepper asked, cutting through his thoughts.

Phil hesitated, before nodding briefly. The group's attention shifted to him. "It's kind of silly."

"If it's bothering you, It's not silly," Misty stated. She was one of the few that hadn't served in the armed forces. A former police detective that had lost her arm when a bomb had gone off. 

Phil nodded. "There's this guy that works in one of my favorite shops."

"He say something?" Klaue asked, tilting back in his chair.

"No." Phil shook his head. "I only ever see him when I go to buy something from him and… If I had ever seen him when he wasn't working, I'd probably have asked him out, but I never really have."

"Did you lose your balls in your accident as well, Coulson?" Payne asked, looking at him. Phil wasn't sure if Payne was always an asshole or if it had happened after losing both of his hands.

"No, I just don't think it's right to ask someone out when they're working," Phil stated. "So… this is the first time I've been in his shop since my accident last spring. I made sure I had everything ready and I got my things and I got distracted. He was talking to his business partner and…" Phil sighed. "It made me realize that there are things I'll never be able to do."

"Oo, you said the N-word, I'm going to tell Romanov," Payne sneered.

"Signing involves two hands," Phil stated. "He's hearing impaired, I've seen him sign a lot and… I will admit that I've thought what would happen if I ever actually asked him out and… I always pictured myself learning ASL. I mean, it's something I've thought would be helpful, but now…"

"Does it matter to him?" the rough voice was surprising and Phil turned to find the newest member of their group looking just as surprised.

"What do you mean, Bucky?" Pepper asked.

"I have a friend. Well, a friend of a friend of a friend who's hard of hearing," Bucky said. "And yeah, he knows sign and he uses it with those that know it, but… I don't. I look at him like he's crazy when he signs at me."

There was a low chuckle in the group.

"I don't think it matters to him, I've seen him make passes at hearing folk."

"Yeah, but they still have the potential to learn ASL if they have a relationship," Phil stated.

Bucky hesitated, before tucking his thumb into his palm and straightening his right hand. He tapped his chin and thrust the hand out, before rubbing his palm over his heart.

Phil arched an eyebrow.

"Bitch please." Bucky explained. "You don't know unless you try."

"We don't use that terminology," the longest attending member growled. Her hair was buzzed close to the scalp and her eyes hard as she settled them on Bucky. Phil wished he could remember her name. He knew it was close to Fury, but that wasn't it. "Even if you are signing. And have a point." She leveled her gaze at Phil. "I think you should take an ASL class or at least talk to Dr. Danvers upstairs. She'll know where to point you in the right direction."

"I could introduce you," Pepper offered. "Or you could talk to Rhodey. They both work with people with hearing impaired and people who are deaf."

Phil hesitated, before nodding. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Even without your sexy man offering sexy favors to learn?" Payne asked, causing Klaue to laugh.

"Probably why he wanted to learn," Klaue added. "Sexy signing lessons."

Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Pepper attempted to bring the group back to order. He glanced over at Bucky, who met his gaze. Phil nodded. He could do the courses, but he still didn't want to ask Clint out while he was working on making the adjustment to his own life.

*

Phil trailed the others out of the meeting. Pepper had stopped him and gently slid a piece of paper into his hand. He didn't have to look at it to know that it the phone number for the audiology and speech pathology department. 

"You should ask him out," Bucky stated as Phil stepped out of the room. 

Phil turned to look at him. "You don't even know me."

Bucky shrugged. "No, but you shouldn't let the arm stop you."

"You don't sound like you need group therapy." Phil started heading toward the front of the clinic.

"Yeah, this is more my friend's idea than mine. I survived a lot of shit without my arm, so trust me, don't let it stop you."

"It's more than that though. I've never seen him outside of when he was working," Phil replied.

"So…?"

"So, he's working and I've been told that it's extra creepy if you ask someone out while they're working, puts them in an awkward position."

"Have you talked to him about things besides work?" Bucky asked. 

Phil nodded.

"Does he seem bothered by it?"

"No, he'll usually come out from the back and talk to me for a bit," Phil admitted.

"So ask him," Bucky encouraged. "I get where you're coming from, but how long have you known him?"

Phil hesitated. "A couple years."

Bucky laughed as the stepped into the waiting room. "How long… Barton, What are you doing here?"

Phil followed Bucky's look and found the man they were talking about standing up.

"I had an audiology appointment," Clint said, making his way over to him. "Figured I wait and see how your first day of therapy went, thus preventing your two favorite mother hens from showing up."

Bucky groaned. "They were thinking about it."

"There may be cake when you get home," Clint shrugged, before looking at Phil. "Hey Phil, I saw you come in the other day, but Sam was being a pain. How you been?"

"Um, good," Phil said, hoping he wasn't stammering. "You?"

"Not too bad. Missed seeing you this summer, you go visit family or something?" Clint asked.

"Something came up," Phil admitted, grateful that he'd tucked his prosthetic hand into the pocket of his jacket. He didn't really want to explain the missing hand.

"You know what," Bucky stated. "I could use a drink before I suffer a rehash of group therapy. Clint?"

"Sure, man," Clint said, smiling at him.

"Phil, you want to join us," Bucky asked.

Phil glanced at Bucky, surprised by the invite. And oh, there was a knowing smile on Bucky's face. He wasn't that obvious, was he?" "Uh, I think I have some papers to, uh…"

"C'mon Phil," Clint cut him off. "I haven't seen you all summer, which means I haven't been able to talk to anyone about the new Bond movie, because all my other friends are lame."

"Uh, sure," Phil found himself agreeing.

Clint smiled widely at him. "Awesome!" He looked at Bucky. "Where do you want to go?"

"Someplace that won't be frequented by college students," Phil requested.

Bucky shrugged. "I don't know what's good and what isn't."

Clint glanced at Phil. "We could take him to one of the breweries."

"Which one were you thinking?"

"The one on ninth?"

Phil considered it. It was further away from campus, but reasonably close to the clinic. He nodded. Plus he knew the beer was good. "Sounds like a plan. You riding with me, Bucky?"

"Unless you think I should ride with Phil, so he doesn't run off," Bucky said.

Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes."I said I would come, but if you want to ride with me, you're more than welcome."

"Bike or car?" Bucky asked.

"Bike," Clint replied.

"I'll ride with Phil," Bucky replied. 

Clint nodded. "Alright, gentlemen, let's get to the brewery and try to get a beer in, before Bucky and I get texts from the hens wondering where we are."

Phil nodded his agreement, before they headed toward the elevators. Clint glanced back at him every so often with what Phil thought was fondness in his eyes.

*

The _Three Warriors_ wasn't close to campus, but older students that lived off campus seemed to enjoy it as did several of the professors. The microbrewery was run by a group of three friends and while Clint had met them several times at business functions. Clint tucked his bike into the far corner of the parking lot and headed inside. He smiled as he caught sight of Phil pulling in and waved. He ducked in and found an empty table in the corner. 

It wasn't long before Bucky and Phil joined them. 

"You don't mind sitting in the corner, little easier to talk," Clint asked as the approached.

"It's fine," Phil said, not taking a seat. "I'm going to get a drink, before I sit though."

"I'll come with you," Clint said. He patted Bucky's shoulder. "What do you want, Buck, my treat?"

Bucky turned to look at the board as he considered the options. "Gimme a… Firehooves?"

Clint nodded, before following Phil to the bar. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift down. He was used to seeing Phil in a suit, but today he was in jeans and a jacket that ended just above his ass. Clint couldn't help, but ogle at least until he noticed how Phil was standing. There was something off about it.

Phil was a long time customer of BIRD Donuts and though Clint couldn't always get a good look at him, he'd had years of at least once a month eyeballing and several conversations with the man. Sam had warned him to back off a little unless he was actually going to make a play, because he was starting to be creepy about it. Clint had stopped leering quite as much and it had been easier as time when went on, because he'd developed an appreciation for the person that was Phil Coulson, though he still held a fine appreciation for Phil's body. 

The left hand was stuffed into the pocket, but Phil seemed tenser, like something on that side was weighing him down. It almost reminded him of how Bucky stood. Clint frowned, glancing back at Bucky, who was settling his prosthetic hand on the table. Yes, the prosthetic caused that stance, it was dead weight after all. Phil had walked out with Bucky.

Clint stifled his gasp as he put the pieces together, suddenly, Phil's unexplained disappearance over the summer was obvious. He stepped up next to him. What are you going to get?"

"I'm thinking a Jargsa. You?"

"That's a good one. They have Elixer back on the list, which is one my favorites, so I think I'll get that."

Phil nodded. "I don't like that one. I'm not a fan of the dark beers."

"Please tell me, you're not an IPA man."

Phil snorted. "No, I just find I prefer the ambers."

"Good, not sure I could handle it if a guy like you was into IPAs."

Phil gave him a half smile. "Guy like me?"

"You have taste," Clint said. "I remember when we first opened you used to come in and complain about the coffee."

"It was horrible!" Phil defended. "I don't know how you drink that stuff."

"Hey! I have to be up at the ass crack of dawn to make those donuts and sweets that you're so fond of!" Clint pointed.

Phil eyed him. "Which is why I am forever grateful that I learned Sam was the maker of the good coffee. Darcy's is the best though. Kate's coffee is slowly becoming your coffee."

Clint grinned. "That's because she's been my baking assistant on the weekends and summers. She's really good. A little more practice and Sam and I can open seven days a weeks and let Kate run the kitchen on those slower days."

"You'd need more help, besides her," Phil pointed out.

Clint nodded. "We just hired some more help actually."

"Let Darcy teach them to make the coffee, please," Phil turned to look at him, giving him pleading eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," Clint promised unable to say no to those eyes.

Phil smiled, before turning back around to place his order and then stepped aside to allow Clint to place his own order. Once they had the beers, they headed back to the table and Bucky graciously took his drink. Phil and Bucky sat with their backs against the wall without Clint even having to ask. He wondered if Phil preferred to have his back against the wall or if he'd learned somewhere along the line about how the corner was not the best spot for a person with a hearing impairment to sit.

"You guys look like you were having a friendly talk up there," Bucky said after his first sip.

"I've known Phil for years, now?" Clint glanced at Phil. "Loyal customer and friend."

Phil looked surprised at that end moniker. "I'm a friend?"

"You think I come out from the back for just anyone?" Clint asked.

"I guess not," Phil murmured. "So, uh, how do you know Bucky?"

"Bucky is Steve Rogers' childhood BFF and I'm not sure if you realized that Sam and Steve are currently BFFs."

Phil blinked. "Steve Rogers? That works in the history department with me?"

"One and the same," Clint nodded. "We've had many a barbeque that Steve assures me he invited you."

Phil stared at Clint. "Well, maybe if I had known you'd be there, I would have shown up…"

"Yeah?" Clint asked, grinning.

Phil nodded.

"Next time, you'll come right? I know he's planning on the last one before winter pretty soon." 

"Definitely." It sounded like a vow to Clint, which gave him a sort of thrill. Phil glanced at Bucky, before looking back at Clint. "But, uh, we could….

"... Coulson," a voice said, directly behind Clint. Phil's gaze slid past Clint and Clint to find, well, someone Clint might be jealous of, if he didn't look like a schoolboy facing his worst nightmare. He glanced past the man to find a table staring at them, five heads were turned to face them. Some of them, Clint recognized as customers, one of the girls, was named Jemma and the other one had an odd nickname, Skip or something like that.

He glanced back at Phil. "Mr. MacKenzie. What can I do for you?"

Clint glanced back at the man, who swallowed. "I, uh, wanted to apologize and, uh, see how you were doing."

"Apologize for…?"

The man bit his lip and gestured. "For last spring."

"Mr. MacKenzie, your efforts saved my life or do you not remember my car going up in flames moments after you freed me?"

"Yeah, but it cost you…"

"I'm alive and… adjusting slowly as I'm sure Ms. Johnson and Mr. Triplett will attest to," Phil's voice rose and Clint saw one of the girls at the table duck her head. Trip, not Skip, just grinned and raised his glance. Phil sighed softly. "Go enjoy your life, unless… you happen to be regretting the engineering major and want to come over to the history department?"

Mack chuckled. "No, I'm happy where I am."

Phil nodded. "Good, none of those undergrads are in your classes, correct?"

"Fitz was in my class last semester. Jemma is biology. Lincoln is pre-med and you know, Daisy. Those four aren't in any of my classes or Trip's"

"Good," Phil murmured. "Go have rejoin your friends and have fun."

Mac nodded, hesitating. "Is there…"

"Go," Phil said, firmly. Mac turned and headed back to his table.

Clint arched an eyebrow as Phil looked between him and Bucky. He sighed. "I suppose you'd like to know what what that was about?"

"If you'd like to share," Clint said. "I mean, I get not wanting to talk about things…"

"Well, I'm hella curious, but I figure I can ask one of the group members," Bucky replied.

"So, last spring, Mr. MacKenzie and I were in a car crash. He was relatively uninjured and my arm got stuck. I don't remember exactly what happened. I know somehow Mr. MacKenzie managed to free me moments before my car went up. However due to the injuries I received caused my arm to have to be amputated." He set his prosthetic on the table. "Apparently Mr. MacKenzie feels some guilt."

Clint found Phil staring at him as he took in the sight. "Is this the thing that came up?"

Phil nodded. "I spent my summer in the hospital recovering or at my bosses' homes recovering, because they didn't want me on my own."

"Bosses? Plural?" Clint asked.

"Melinda is my direct superior and Dean of Humanities, Maria Hill is Provost, and Nick Fury is President, and all three are old friends. The three of them took it upon themselves to ensure that I was eating and made it to all my therapy appointments."

Bucky winced. "Ouch. I thought two mother hens was bad, but you've got three."

"Two and a half, Maria is not nearly as bad as the other two," Phil stated. "She offered me a place, because the other two were driving me crazy and was willing to leave me alone, so long as I went where I was supposed to go."

"So she's like Clint," Bucky offered.

Phil hesitated, before nodding. "From the sounds of it."

"Well, I'm glad you're still around," Clint stated.

"Because I'm your best customer?"

"No, I think our best customer is that foodie from Hydra U, but you're my favorite."

"I am?"

"Oh god, will one of you two just ask the other out already!" Bucky said, thumping his head.

Clint felt himself start to blush and saw that Phil was doing the same. Well, that was good to know. "Well, Bucky appears to be the third mother hen in my life, but uh, dinner with you sounds good."

Phil smiled. "Yeah, even with…" He gestured toward the hand.

"You're still Phil and I was never that into because of your hands. Your eyes though…" he teased.

Phil chuckled. "Friday?"

"Friday is perfect. Six? Maybe we can go to the movies afterwards?"

"Sounds like a great first date," Phil said.

"Good. Does this mean I can get your number?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded, and pulled out his phone. They exchanged numbers and then let Bucky steer the conversation onto football. Clint figured it was only fair, since they had been flirting right in front of him. 

-

As Clint woke up, he could feel someone watching him. He didn't feel worried about it, nor did he feel Lucky's normal bulk next to him, which meant he wasn't at home. He smiled as he realized where he had fallen asleep. A hand hit his leg and he could hear the sounds of someone talking, but his hearing aids were out, so there was a lack of detail. He puckered his lips and waited, and waited, before he felt Phil's lips press against him. Clint hummed into it, reaching up to wrap an arm around him, and try to pull Phil into the bed. Phil was cunning and Clint felt the prosthetic jab into his side as Phil slipped away.

Clint reluctantly opened his eyes to find Phil looking down at him. [Phil crooked his finger and brought it up by his ear, before making a grasping motion across his chest.](https://www.signingsavvy.com/wordlist/42634/word/1480520)

Clint shook his head.

Phil repeated the motions with more vigor.

Clint gave Phil a sultry smile, and ran his hand down his chest to cup his cock, before thrusting them into his hands. Phil's eyes drifted downward, before snapping back to Clint’s face.

[Phil formed his hand into the shape of a 'c' and rotated it so the back of his hand showed](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/CHRISTMAS/782/1) and [then extended his thumb and pinkie finger and rocked it back and forth about elbow height.](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/PARTY/739/1)

Clint frowned and groaned as Phil started fingerspelling S-T-E-V-E. Phil never could remember Steve's namesign (or any other namesign) in the moment. 

Clint scowled and waved him away, before reaching over to grab his hearing aids. He should never have told Phil that he was friends with Steve, damn it. He put the battery back in and closed the compartment, before putting the earmold into his ear and putting the earhook over his ear. After repeating the steps for the other ear, he looked up to find Phil gone, probably getting ready for Steve's party.

Clint sighed and went to raid one of his designated drawers. They weren't living together, but Phil had given Clint the key to his small home. It was just outside the city limits and away from the campus crush. Clint had a couple of months left on his rental agreement, but he was already figuring he'd have to tell Natasha to find another housemate.

They'd been sort of friends before this and now everything was clicking. Clint knew about about Phil's poor taste in television, but he hadn't known about Phil's love of sports. Something they conveniently agreed on. That and _Cat Crooks_ , the _Dog Cops_ spin off was part of their weekly routine. With _Cat Crooks_ in hiatus, there was a lot of discussion on watching the old reruns of _Dog Cops_ on Netflix.

Clint had never realized what a secret homebody Phil was, preferring the comfort of sweats and TV to going out. Clint loved it. Just like he loved that Phil never balked at the idea of going out and doing something with Clint. If Clint wanted to do it, then Phil would go along with it. Even things that he didn't enjoy, because he might enjoy them with Clint. Clint had a feeling that Phil would tell him he wasn't interested when he invited him again, but encourage Clint to go. It was something that Clint was endeavoring to do himself for Phil, try things to see if Phil made a difference.

Clint tilted his head as he tried to catch some of the background sound. He turned and glanced at the door to the master suite bathroom and it was partially closed. Ah, Phil was showering, which meant no suit for the party, not that Clint minded, Phil looked good either way. Still, Clint made a mental note to remember that Phil also showered before parties, if Clint could stand to wait that long. He always came home feeling like he had dough bits clinging to him or flour on his face.

Clint tugged a clean pair of jeans on and a t-shirt, before going to grab the dark purple dress shirt that Phil liked. Clint had worn it on their first date and a few weeks later, when they'd had sex for the first time. He'd worn it last week when Phil had offered him the key to his place. It was his definitely his lucky shirt when it came to Phil. He leaned into the bathroom as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Phil, I'm going downstairs," Clint called. He smiled when Phil's hand, thumb up rose above the shower curtain.

Clint headed downstairs and pulled on his shoes. He headed out to the small garage to make sure that Phil had cleared the back of his car for the cupcakes they had to pick up from the bakery. There were a few things that Clint needed to move around and by the time he came in, Phil was down and dressed in a suit pants and a dress shirt, the left sleeve dangled. 

"There you are," Phil said, grinning at him. "Will you roll it up? It always stays when you do it."

Clint smiled, drifting close to roll the sleeve up and then repeating with the other sleeve, so they matched. "There you…"

Phil's lips pressing against his, following by Phil's body guiding Clint's back against the wall. Clint was surprised, before quickly wrapping his arms around Phil and kissing him back. Until Phil pulled back, his amputeed arm coming up to hold Clint in place as [Phil's flattened hand came up by his ear by his thumb sticking up and moving it forward.](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/LATER/610/1)

"Promise?" Clint asked.

"Promise," Phil answered.

"Why start something that you aren't going to finish though?" Clint whined as Phil pulled away.

Phil smiled. "Because I wanted you to know how much I enjoyed seeing you napping in my bed."

"It smelled like you," Clint murmured.

Phil groaned and shooed Clint toward his car. "C'mon, let's get to Steve's so that we can come home and have fun."

Clint laughed as he headed for the car. He knew that Phil was following closely behind and was looking forward to evening, especially the coming home part.

-

Phil sipped his drink as he wandered through Steve's detached garage. The equipment had been moved outside and it had been decorated with Christmas lights and decorations. There was even a Christmas tree set up. The garage was full of people that Phil knew and that he realized that Clint knew as well. It almost amazing how they had never crossed paths outside of BIRD Donuts. 

There were several people from the university, but, thankfully, no students. Nick Fury, the president of the university, had showed up early in the evening and left. Maria Hill, the provost for the university, was in a conversation with several of the deans, including Phil's boss, Melinda May. Thor Odinson playing bartender while his wife, Jane Foster, was discussing something sciency with Bruce Banner. Phil had drifted near the two physic professors earlier and their discussion had made his head spin. 

Phil scanned the party, eyes eventually landing on Clint, who was talking with Sam. Well, a combination of talk and sign that Phil was trying to understand. Clint had been hesitant when Phil had expressed his interest in learning sign. Clint's lack of enthusiasm had almost stopped Phil from learning until Steve had caught him in the office and informed him that Clint had a few exes that had expressed interest and it had never gone anywhere. Phil had gone to a few classes on his own, learning a bit, and Clint's enthusiasm was growing. Still, Phil didn't think he'd ever be able to communicate with Clint like Clint did with Sam or Natasha, but those two seemed to share a brain.

"I'd almost be jealous of your boy, except I know he's kind of head over heels for you," Bucky said, jolting Phil from his thoughts.

"If you're talking about Sam…" Phil started.

"Of course, I'm talking about Sam," Bucky scowled. "Or hasn't Clint told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That Sam and I are a thing now." Bucky's smile was soft.

"No, he hasn't." Phil shook his head. "We don't see each other much during the week. Most of my classes were late and with his schedule…"

Bucky nodded. "That sucks."

"Changes next semester, thankfully," Phil admitted.

"Have you told him?" Bucky asked, gesturing toward Clint.

"Not yet, I've learned not to mention things until I'm sure of them," Phil admitted. Clint had his hopes dashed more than once, but May had caught him earlier in the evening and told him it was official.

"Yeah, Clint hasn't exactly had an easy life," Bucky agreed softly.

"So, you and Sam?"

Bucky nodded. "Had our third date last weekend. Steve is thrilled, because his two BFFs are dating, which leaves him time for…"

"Ms. Carter," Phil said, glancing over to where Steve and Peggy were chatting in a group. "I feel like those two stepped out of the forties."

Bucky snorted a laugh. "Yeah, hard to believe that the venison in the stew was courtesy of Peggy."

Phil blinked. "She's a hunter?"

"Yep. Now, she's English, so she doesn't have many guns, but she does enjoy going hunting for various game. I think she's agreed with some of the more avid hunters that the first day of deer season should be a holiday."

Phil smiled. "I didn't think Steve…"

"Steve's not interested. Peggy's got a group of gals, she goes with including Natasha and Angie. I think Sif is thinking of joining them." Bucky gestured to where the softball coach was talking to Darcy. "I think she's tired of hunting with Thor and his buddies."

Phil glanced just as Sif leaned in to catch Darcy's lips in a searing kiss. Darcy seemed just as shocked when Sif let her go giving Darcy a smug smile. Phil never thought he'd see the BIRD's cashier speechless.

"I… did not see that one coming," Bucky said after a moment.

"I never thought I'd see her speechless," Phil added, glancing over at him.

Bucky laughed. "What were we talking about?"

Phil shrugged. "Peggy. This is the first time I've met her. She's been out of town?"

"Yeah, she's been out of the country. Makes me glad I can go over to Sam's or Clint's, because those those two missed one another."

Phil smiled. "Loud?"

"Their bedroom is above mine, I can't _not_ hear them." 

"Ouch," Phil murmured.

"Yeah. She's a great gal, but I never needed to know how much of a screamer Steve is." Bucky shuddered.

Phil chuckled, before taking a sip of his drink. 

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind them and Phil turned to find his PT, Lance Hunter standing there. He looked at them, before sighing. "Bloody university events."

"Running into too many clients?" Phil asked, amused.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "Not that I don't find our conversations amazing. I just like having a nice line that isn't to be crossed."

"Unlike Natasha?" Bucky asked.

"Is Natasha here?" Hunter asked.

Bucky nodded. "She's friends with Sam and Clint, so…"

"Well, that explains why I can't find Bobbi anywhere." Hunter muttered to himself. 

"Dr. Garner is too," Phil added, smirking.

Hunter glared at Phil. "Listen, he's married to one of the Deans and this is a somewhat departmental shindig, of course, he's going to be here. I like you blokes, and I'd probably enjoy hanging out with you. Just after we're done with your therapy sessions, okay?"

"I get it," Phil said, nodding. "It's why I don't hang around the students until after they've graduated."

"Thank you!" Hunter said.

"So you're saying Natasha and Garner aren't ethical?" Bucky asked and Phil glanced up in time to catch the little smirk.

Hunter's eyes widened. "No, I'm not saying that. Please do not put words like that in mouth."

"To be honest, the only reason I'm seeing Andrew is because I know him personally," Phil stated. "However, if he had said that he didn't want to be my therapist, I would have taken his recommendation. Though I'm seeing him less, since group is meeting my needs."

"You saw someone besides Potts?" Bucky asked.

Phil nodded. "Grief Counseling, some anger management."

Bucky nodded. "I got some of that before I was discharged, but afterwards, well the military gives no fucks."

"That's harsh mate," Hunter said, before his face fell. "Oh, I'm doomed."

"Doomed?" Phil said, following Lance's look. He wasn't exactly sure who Bobbi was, but he did catch sight of Clint talking to a tall blonde woman.

"She's with her other ex husband," Lance frowned. "Which means, it's Shit On Lance Day."

"Well, that's what you get for divorcing her and then getting back together," Natasha said, appearing by their side. "Bucky. Phil."

"Natasha," Phil greeted as Bucky nodded his own greeting.

"You divorced a woman and got back together?" Bucky asked, looking at Hunter.

"There was a thing and…"

"He was stupid," Natasha stated.

"Very," Hunter agreed. "Especially since she won't remarry me until after Francis is off to college."

"Well, you pissed him off too and…"

"Francis?" Phil repeated. "Clint's son?"

Natasha smiled, before nodding. "Have you met Clint's ex-wife?"

"No, but I did got to one of Francis' archery tournaments," Phil said. "He's very talented."

"Yes, well, Lance is his former step-father," Natasha said. "Lance, did you know that Phil and Clint are dating?"

Bucky looked between them as he started laughing and then humming.

Hunter looked at Phil, before sighing. "I'm never going to be able to separate my bloody professional life and my private life, am I?"

"Not while you're working at this university," Natasha agreed, before gently hitting Bucky in the stomach. "You will regret it, if that song becomes an earworm."

Bucky grinned. "I can't help it, because it's a small world after all."

Phil chuckled. "And on that note, I'm going to go meet my boyfriend's ex-wife and pick her brain for appropriate Christmas gifts for Francis." He started pulling away and heading toward Clint.

"You don't have to ask Bobbi that. Gift card to a sporting good store for $25," Natasha called after him. "Ten is too cheap! Fifty is trying too hard!"

He made his way through the crowd, pausing when his path crossed Steve and Peggy's to tell them he was having a wonderful time and to thank them for inviting him. He was able to get out of a longer conversation with them, because Tony Stark had just arrived and as one of the regents Steve was quick to go and greet them. Apparently the Starks were friends with Peggy's family. He caught sight of May headed in that direction as well. He nodded to BIRD's new workers, a set a twins that were set in the corner. The girl nodded at him, but the brother just eyed him. There were a few more familiar faces, before he was able to stand near Clint and Bobbi to wait for acknowledgement.

Clint caught sight of him almost immediately and reached to pull him in. "Bobbi, this is Phil. Phil, this is my ex-wife, Bobbi."

Bobbi smiled as she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you. Clint's told me a lot about you and even Francis has had good thing to say, which is… rare."

"He has Francis' approval?" Clint asked as he put an arm around Phil's waist. Phil leaned into him.

Bobbi nodded. "Would not stop talking about him after the tournament, but Lance was there at the time." She smirked.

Clint winced. "We probably need to do something about that, maybe?"

"Lance is the one that decided to cut ties with both of us. Francis needs to know he's going to stick around and not run off again."

Clint nodded. "Still, he's been back around…"

"Lance doesn't want to push, so he hasn't gone to anything of Francis' until Francis invites him and Francis isn't going to invite him until he knows that Lance will show up." She sighed, before looking at Phil. "Watch out for the Barton stubbornness. It runs true." 

"And you've got Hunter, who if he's as stubborn outside of work as he is inside…" Phil made a face.

Bobbi's eyes widened. "You know Hunter?"

"He's been my PT since I left the hospital. He's good at his job, I'd say he's a good man."

Bobbi smiled. "He can be, when he wants to be."

"And he's trying to do the right thing," Clint pointed out. "It's the wrong thing, but…"

"Yep," Bobbi nodded. She glanced between them. "Are you doing Christmas with us or are you two?"

Phil shook his head. "I'm going to Wisconsin to be with my family and I needed to buy tickets, before we were ready for planning."

Clint nodded. "Can I bring Tasha?"

"Bring your strays, Clint, just bring a couple pies?" Bobbi suggested.

"Will do," Clint agreed. "Next year, maybe I'll be able to talk Phil into staying with us."

Phil hummed. "How about we do Thanksgiving here and travel for Christmas, because we have a bit more time what with my break?"

Clint looked at him.

Bobbi punched Clint's shoulder. "He's got a point, Barton. Francis might enjoy a trip to Wisconsin."

Clint looked at her. "Yeah?"

Bobbi nodded. "Clint, you've never demanded that you get Francis for any holidays and you have a right to."

"I kind of forgot," Clint said, ducking his head.

"Yeah, well, that's because you think you're a horrible father." Bobbi said, rolling her eyes. "He's…"

"...Awesome, especially with his son," Phil finished. "Francis looks up to him, I can tell. You two have raised a rather intelligent young man."

Bobbi's and Clint's eyes met as they gestured a hand toward one another, before laughing. "Thanks Phil." 

They chatted for a bit, before Hunter came over to talk to them again. They stayed together for a while, before drifting apart, and then drifting back together. They stepped outside as the party was still going on. Clint was too used to going to bed early to stay up too late and Phil had pretty much the same thought.

The snow was falling lightly as they crunched their way over the gravel drive covered in the night's snowfall to their car. Steve and Peggy's place was in the countryside and despite the snow, some stars shined brightly. 

"Beautiful night," Clint murmured, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," Phil agreed as he reached up to pull Clint into a kiss. 

Clint's response was eager acceptance. His lips were cool, but the inside of his mouth was warm and hot. Phil didn't want it to end, but he gradually pulled away.

"What was that for?" Clint asked, softly.

"Because, you're beautiful and… I'm falling in love with you and the idea that we may be doing this next year, just makes me so happy."

Clint smiled. "I feel the same way. I've felt it for a while, ‘cause you know I was convinced that me having a kid was going to make you run."

"Nah, we both have history, but it's led us to this, to us. Maybe if you never had Francis, you would have stayed married, or would have moved somewhere else after your divorce and I never would have met you."

"I like that idea," Clint murmurs. "I really do."

Phil smiled, before kissing Clint again. "C'mon, let's go back to mine and I can enjoy looking at you in my bed."

Clint laughed. "Can I be fully naked this time?"

"Oh, that's the prefered way." Phil agreed, causing Clint to laugh as the made it Phil's car. Phil opened it up and slid into the driver's seat, turning the car on, so it would start to warm up. Clint grabbed the snow brush, before Phil could, and quickly cleared it off. Once Clint climbed in, Phil pulled them out Steve's driveway and headed back to his. He couldn't help, but smile as he thought about the future. Mostly the immediate future, which involved a naked Clint in his bed, but the further future which would involve even more naked Clint was something to smile about as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Phil's lost his arm and has doubts about himself as he adjusts to having a prosthetic.
> 
> I have not lost a limb nor am I deaf or hard of hearing. I have tried to portray both accurately.


End file.
